Tarzan
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Kagome is dragged along on a wild goose chase by her eccentric grandfather to find the albino gorilla in the heart of the African jungles. Entering a world were only the strongest survive and the weakest if they're lucky are saved by a handsome wild man.
1. Chapter One

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I do not own Inuyasha or the famous story Tarzan but I love them both so there. I really do hope you enjoy this story because I'm dedicating this story to one Marissa a.ka. Rin-chan a.k.a teddy bear for her birthday, which was this Sept. 22. Sorry Rin-chan that this isn't the Sess and Rin story I promised at first but this story had to be typed and I'd know you'd love this story anyway. I hope you readers enjoy and review because it would be much appreciated.

Tarzan

Chapter One

"Houshi-sama," a voice hissed its disapproval at a young manwho was up a tree.

Violet eyes focused on the woman who had called for him.Hetook note ofthe way that she placed her hands on her hips with an obvious look of disapproval on her otherwise beautiful face. Then throwing her a reassuring smile he trained his eyesonce moreon the window before him.

'I've only come here for information,' he kept reassuring himself. Though seeing the young woman undressing in the window was an added bonus. He let out a soft groan as he watched the pale woman begin to change.

Slim fingers pulled down at the sleeves of her dress until they fell at her feet. Then carefully she made to step out of it before tossing the dress into the trashcan. 'Of course because she never wore an outfit twice,' he thought rolling his eyes before continuing to watch.

He had expected and hoped that she would slip out from her shift to reveal a bit of lingerie. But just as soon as she was slipping out of her shift she made her way to the bathroom attached to her room. The sound of a shower turning on made the young man bite his bottom lip knowing that somewhere in that bathroom was a naked woman lathering herself up with soap.

"Miroku what's going on," the young woman asked in a hushed voice.

"Ah… nothing yet Sango… Kikyou left her room for a moment," Miroku called out tentatively in a hoarse whisper.

"Then why do you seem so hot and bothered," Sango accused before making up her mind. She quickly went to the tree and attempted to climb up it but seeing as she was wearing a dress she didn't get very far. "Houshi-sama you better not be watching her undress," she growled in a warning voice before sliding down the tree. She dusted the skirt of her dressed and crossed her arms, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

"I would never dream of-" he began before his eyes widen in suprise. "Wait something's happening," he cried out before his violet eyes focused on Kikyou walking out of her bathroom.

"What!" asked Sango curiously. She did not like the fact that she was being kept out the loop and the way Miroku's eyes were glued to the window made her more then a little suspicious. She just wished that he didn't get caught because if he went down so would she.

"Shhh!" he hissed low giving her reprimending look before turning his eyes back to the window.

Kikyou by that time had already slipped into her nightgown that clung to her curves nicely. The young man nodded his head in approval at the silk nightie wishing it was a bit more shorter. He watched as fingers lightly toweled her hair before they both heard a knock at the door.

Kikyou unperturbed sat down on her vanity set chair andtossed the towel into the open hamper.Letting her wet locks cascade down she first pulled it away from her face before she picked up her brush. She had barely touched the brush to her hair when she heard the person knocking insistently, yet hesitantly on the door again. And with a sigh she waved at the door with the hand still holding her brush.

A frown crossed her face at the realization that the person on the other side of the door wouldn'tsee her signaling for them to come in. "Come," she barked out crisply before turning her eyes to the vanities mirror. She began to brush her hair once before setting the brush down to look at the person who just entered in her mirror. "You interrupted my nightly ritual," she breathed, her brown eyes narrowing in the mirror.

"Gomen nasai," she quickly apologized.Kagome smiled weakly before taking up her sister's brush that Kikyou handed to her. She began started to continueat the task Kikyou had barely begone. Slim fingers curling around the brush's handle as she began to take a handful of damp hair and began to run her brush gently it until it was fully dry.

"Not too hard okay," Kikyou admonished before sitting back to enjoy the brushing. Her eyes sliding to half-mast as she relaxed under the relaxing feeling. Her sharp eyes occasionally looking to make sure that Kagome was doing her task right. "What is it?" Kikyou said finally after a few minutes when she saw her little sister nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Y… you should really come with us Kikyou," Kagome insisted as she stopped in her work to stare at her older sister in the mirror. She stood a little ways back fromKikyou nowso that her sister wouldn't complain about how Kagome's on reflection was disturbing her peace.

"Why? Do I seem like a person who likes trumping through the wilds of Africa looking for an albino gorilla?" hissed Kikyou as she narrowed her eyes at her sister in the mirror. She whirled around in her vanity set chair and glared at Kagome before snatching up the brush. "How foolish do you think I am?"

"N… not foolish at all," Kagome shook her head quickly and smiled nervously. She gently pried the brush that in Kikyou's hand could have become a lethal weapon. She then gently turned Kikyou's chair so the older woman was facing her mirror before continuing to brush her hair. "I would just miss you, that's all. Kaede couldn't come because of school and I just thought—"

"You thought wrong," she snapped. The older womanscowled at Kagome from the mirror. But already the frown on her face relaxed as her sister continued to brush her hair. She tried to calm her hot temper before looking at Kagome with a sympatheticlook. "I would have loved to come with you if it wasn't for my modeling career," she sighed in regret.

"O… Of course," Kagome nodded her head glad that her sister wasn't mad at her. The sigh of relief couldn't help but push from between the petals of her lips as her shoulders sagged slightly. A small smile began to tug at her lips as she happily continued to brush.

"You don't want me to miss my big chance just because I happen to be cutting vines with you? Now do you?" she soothed and turned her head to smile at Kagome.

"Yes… yes of course. I was foolish to ask you," she gasped. Kagome colored beautifully before setting the brush down when she was done. "I will write to you every day," she declared and nodded her head firmly.

"Yes do, do that. Write every detail about every pretty bird and plant you see," Kikyou drawled then waved her sister off. "Come now you must retire to bed if you want to wake up bright and early. Would you like me to help you pack?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"O… of course not sister I have taken care of it. I even made sure Grandpa has his stuff packed as well," she smiled reassuringly at her sister. She even reached out to hug Kikyou to say goodnight but stopped when she saw the disapprovingly look on Kikyou's face.

Coloring again in embarrassment for forgetting she placed one air kiss on Kikyou's cheek before allowing her sister to do the same. Then she straightened and bobbed her her head in thanks.

"Yes, yes have a goodnight," Kikyou nodded her head in approval before watching as her sister silently exited her bedroom. "Such an idiot to think I'd ever want to go to a dirty place like Africa, especially with that old coot," she sneered and chuckled softly to herself before looking at the mirror. She quickly blew her reflection a kiss before braiding her hair into a long rope.

"She forgot to do that... I'll reprimend her later," she said to herself. 'Now I'll have to have Kaede do my hair every night,' she thought to herself and sighed. She then stood up and faced the windows ready to pull the curtains. Her fingers reaching for the red curtains she did not notice any peeping toms hanging on a tree branch trying to look inside.

In fact the peeping tom at that moment had sought another branch and was currently settling down in his new spot. Kagome's curtains was still pulled back giving him a good view as she entered the room. He noticed with approval that she had her suitcases packed and set to the side. Her body slumping onto the bed as she began to pet the sleepy cat Buyo.

"She's such a bitch," Kagome sighed before scratching the calico cat under his chin."You would never think she'd have a heart in there," she commented to herself before looking up to peer at the night sky.

'An amen to that,' Miroku silently agreed in his head as he watched his friend sit up. She began to run slim fingers through her hair before she began to pull off her top. A lecherous smile spread onto Miroku's face at the lacy red bra that he saw cupping two soft, white mounds. 'Never figured she'd be daring enough for red,' he mused but nodded his head approvingly.

"What's so funny!" Sango said in a loud whisper. She was becoming more and more suspicious of the male's good intentions. And the way that his eyes widen in suprise before coloring as he realized, almost for the first time, that Sango was still with him.

"I... nothing," he quickly said in his normal voice to reassure her. But then he quickly clamped his hand over his mouth realizing his mistake. He quickly exited the branch he was in as quickly as possible as he felt curious brown eyes darting towards the window he was looking into.

Kagome nearly jumped and jerked back at the sight she saw until she found herself tumbling out of bed. With a soft thud she hit the ground before she pulled her slightly aching body up. Her hands rubbing her rump she made her way towards the window.

"I couldn't of..." Kagome breathed as she began to trail off. She shook her head chastising herself for freakingover nothing because when she looked out the window no one was there. She walked even closer to it to confirm what she saw only to have her eyes widen in suprise.

"Miroku!" she squeaked in surprise. She quickly openedher windowonly to knock against the branch he was still trying to vacate. She watched in horror as he tumbled off the branch and fell down on the ground five feet away.

"What happen?" Sango gasped as quickly ran over to Miroku only to notice her friend looking out of the window. "Houshi-sama you did not tell me you were watching Kagome change," she scolded. She pushed him back down when he was starting to sit up.

"Sorry Sango it was totally out of my hands," he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kagome just stared in wonder for a few minutes but when she saw her friend's violet eyes travel towards her she quickly shrieked. "Hentai!" she cried and quickly crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her head back inside her room. She quickly threw back on her shirt before she stuck her head back inside. "Inside now. And I want an explanation," she hissed low.

It was a few minutes before she felt the gentle wrapping on her door before a timid head peek inside. "Kagome if you want we can come at some other time," Sango began averting her eyes from her friend.

"No, no of course not. I wouldn't dream of turning you away. Please have a seat," she said loftily waving her towards her chair. "And where is the hentai?" she asked curiously as Sango walked reluctantly inside.

Sango turned her head expecting Miroku to be right behind her but she only saw the door quickly shutting close. "HOUSHI-SAMA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" she yelled and quckly yanked the door open before pulling in a reluctant Miroku.

"Shh you'll wake Kikyou. She needs her beauty sleep and does not like to be disturbed," Kagome hissed a look of worry creeping on her face.

"She treats you like dirt," grumbled Miroku as he ventured to sit in the computer chair. He knew for a fact that a peeping tom would not be allowed to sit on someone's bed. Especially when he saw her look at him in disapproval at his comment.

"She does not... she's just misunderstood," she said defensively as she hugged a pillow close to her chest. She didn't even bother to look at her friends knowing that they were looking at her in disbelief.

"She walks over you like your a doormat and the worst thing is you let her," Sango scolded her friend lightly. She tried to wrestle the pillow from her friend's grasp but she saw that it was all but helpless.

"I don't mind," Kagome breathed weakly. 'She looks so much like our mother... she's taken care of us so long...' she thought sadly. Ever since the passing of their mother Kikyou had been taking care of them. More like Kagome had been taking care of her older and younger sister but she knew that as the eldest Kikyou tried.

"You're too selfless Kag. She sees that and uses it against you," Sango soothed. The older girltried to pull Kagome into her arms only to be roughly pushed back.

"It's none of your business," she grumbled and averted her eyes. She bit her bottom lip seeing the hurt look flash on Sango's face. Her mouth even opened to say an apology but Sango quickly silence her with a wave of her hand.

"No your right, it's none of my business," Sango sighed and looked away.

"Sooo..." Miroku began trying to break up the tention evident in the room. "You should wear red more often Kagome," Miroku commented casually.

"Red?" Kagome asked in confusion then her cheeks heated up. "Hentai!" she cried and tossed a nearby pillow at the monk's head. "Why were you two spying on me in the first place?" she questioned looking at them suspiciously.

"We wanted to know how the preparations were going," Sango quickly responded. She began to play with the edge of her dress before looking at Kagome smiling weakly.

"And picking up a phone to call or actually coming inside the house never really crossed your minds at all... did it?" she said dryly her eye narrowing slightly.

"Oh it did and beleive you me we gave it some thought-" began Sango before she was gently cut off by Miroku.

"But our way was more effective and got better results," Miroku smiled mischievously.

"I bet," grumbled Kagome and buried her face in the pillow. She let out a short laugh then sighed, Buyo all but forgotten at her side. "I leave tomorrow guys... I'm going to miss you," came Kagome's muffled voice from the pillow.

"And we are going to miss you sooo much," cried out Sango. And before the poor girl knew it Kagome fell into her arms, tears alread pricking the corners of them.

"It's going to be so hard without having you guys around," she sobbed into Sango's shoulder.

"We'll miss you too kiddo," Sango soothed as she rubbed Kagome's back.

"If you want I can come with," Miroku ventured out as he sat up from the computer chair to walk towards the two girls.

"You'd do that for me?" Kagome looked at him with her teary face.

"Of course I would. We'll watch the night sky through the branches of the jungle. And wecan share a sleeping bag together in are own tent where we'll-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Sango growled making Kagome laughed.

She sat up straight and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm going to miss that as well... your sense of humor," she smiled and opened up her arms to be hugged by Miroku.

"Yep that's me alright.Mr. Hilarious," Miroku mumbled. He did not feel like telling her that he was partly serious but then again he did not fee like getting another lump.

"You should really get some sleep," Sango finally said as Miroku and Kagome pulled from their hug.

"Yeah... I guess," Kagome sighed a pout forming on her lips.

"You act like a little child sometimes," Sango commented slyly just so she could see her friend get riled up again.

"No I don't," she rebuked then smiled. "Okay sometimes I do but if I need sleep then you'll have to go. I need to change," she said and made shooing motions with her hands.

"Maybe I should stay to insist you," ventured Miroku trying to sound civilarize.

"And maybe I can give you a concussion if I hit you hard enough," Sango growled threatening. She watched as Miroku got her point a look of mock fear crossing his face.

"Why Sango how barbaric of you," he gasped clutching his hand dramatically to his heart.

"See that's why that date I promised you on friday is canceled," she snapped and stomped out of the room. "Childish sonofa-"

"Sango!" cried out Miroku and quickly followed on the heels of his girlfriend.

"Goodnight..." she breathed to no one in particular. She changed into her pajamas before sliding under the cool sheets of her bed. And then slowly and reluctantly her eyelids slid close and the world around her faded away.

THE NEXT DAY, THAT MORNING

She knew something was watching her with a odd certainity. Something that was so close that she could feel their breath against her cheek. She slid her eyes open cautiously and looked to see into the eyes of her brother Souta. "What are you doing?" she mumbled sleepily before rolling over to block him from sight.

"Watching you sleep," Souta said causually before smiling. "Do you know you snore a bit when you sleep. Not loud like Grandpa but you sound like a baby bear," he laughed before dancing away from the swipe from her pillow.

"Jerk," roared out Kagome half-heartedly before sitting up.

"Souta you know that you can't..." she began before she felt him wrap his arms tightly around her. "Souta..." she sighed slightly.

"I told my teachers can I get all my assignments for at least a month and they can like mail me the rest if they like. And I promise them I'd complete it and do extra if need be. Just let me go Kag I just need your permission because Grandpa's all for it," he pleaded and nuzzled his head against her neck. "You know your my favorite sister."

'And your my favorite pain in the ass,' an evil little voice in her head wanted to say. But of course being the nice person that she was Kagome shoved that voice down into a far off corner. "Souta there are definite possibilities that you'll be bitten by mosquitoes, get lost in the wilderness and possibly have to run for your life," Kagome tried to make this sound as unpleasant as possible. Too bad her brother was too into the idea of going to worry.

"I'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he smiled confidently and Kagome rolled her eyes at her ten year old brother. "Come on you can't admit to yourself that you want to be all alone in the jungle with a stupid tour guide and grandpa," Souta coaxed.

"And you're an improvement?" Kagome raised her eyebrow in slight amusement.

"I promise if you let me go I won't ask you for anything EVER! Well except that new video game for my birthday but that's it... kind of... sort of... Just let me go with you," Souta finally settled on those words.

The frown on his face was something she did not like to see and she quickly let out a sigh of resignation."I'm going to regret this..." she trailed off as she averted her eyes from him.

"You won't. I promise," he laughed and hugged her before running out of the room. "Grandpa, Grandpa she said I could go!" he shouted down the stairs before running to his room.

"Kids," she sighed with a smile on her face.

"And like you aren't a kid yourself," drawled Kaede as she walked casually into the room.

"Your like three yearsyounger then me and your calling me a kid?" Kagome pretended to look outraged.

"I'm sorry if I'm more mature for my age. I mean usually who do you go to for advise?" Kaede asked a knowing smile crossing her lips.

"You," Kagome grumbled.

"See was that so hard to admit?" Kaede smiled brightly.

"Yes it was hard," growled Kagome before hugging Kaede. "I'm going to miss your dry humor and your helpful advise," she cried out.

"You're going away for two months not two years. We'll see each other again," soothed Kaede.

"But what if I have to be delivered to you in pieces because a lion got at me?" Kagome questioned looking at the sixteen-year-old sadly.

"Lions live in safari's not jungles," her sister scolded.

"Okay then a panther got at me," Kagome ammended quickly trying to make Kaede laugh.

She smiled when she saw Kaede giggle before she herself frowned thoughtfully. It was kind of odd to her that a sixteen-year-old would act as seriously as Kaede did as if she was an old lady. "Admit it Kaede-baba you'll miss me."

"Sure I will and that's not my name," she scoffed and pinched Kagome hard. She then laughed then stood. "I should get dressed for school now," she sighed in realization. "Remember to write me, okay?"

"I'll write you lots," Kagome responded and watched as her little sister walked out the door. She felt all of a sudden sad at the sudden realization that by tomorrow she would not wake up in her little room but in a tent. "Kami please give me strength," she sighed before she began to drag the first of her suitcases down the stairs.

ON THE AIRPLANE, AFTER THREE HOURS WORTH OF SLEEP

"Goodbye civilization and hello wilderness," she breathed in a monotone whisper as she gazed out at the sea of trees that was part of the jungle and spread out like a green ocean below them.

SOMEWHERE DEEP WITHIN THE JUNGLES OF AFRICA

Golden eyes stared out at his domain with satisfaction. As the sun kissed each little leaf on the top most branches he watched a smile spreading across his ruggedly handsome face. He could see his community still asleep in the deep folds of Africa, his mother a little ways off in the tree he recently visited.

It had been his turn at night watched and his faithful friend insisted on tagging along even though as soon as he came to his perch the little one fell asleep. Little fingers grasped tightly around the stranger's neck and a head peeked from the mane of silver hair of the handsome wild man.

"Hungry," whined the little fox kitsune as he yawned. Little fangs appeared in the kit's rosebud of a mouth before it rubbed his little fist against his eye. He let out another whine knowing that his tall companion would cave in eventually if not try to chuck him into the trees.

"You're always hungry," he grunted in his native tongue but nodding his head he gripped the vine harder and swung down in one fell swoop to his tree house. Only to pause as he changed vines when he saw a metal bird gliding in the sky.

"What is that?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Danger," he growled

To be continued…


	2. Chapter Two

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I'd like to thank those who have reviewed. If anyone has ever seen my bio, they know I have many stories so I apologize ahead of time if this story doesn't appear as often as you might want to. If you really want me to update this story then the best way is to review. I rarely update stories that get the least amount of reviews as often as the ones that do. Well anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or Tarzan but this story is mine and I hope you enjoy and review.

A/N: Words in italic either mean lyrics or what the gorillas and Inuyasha are saying in English. Also Yaro is what Inuyasha is called by the gorillas… well at least his adoptive mother calls him that. Yaro means 'son,' Ummi means 'my mother,' Uba 'lord, father,' Raimi 'Compassionate.' These are all authentic African names that Inuyasha's adoptive family gave each other.

Tarzan

Chapter Two

Fingers tapped absently against the glass of the airplane window as she hummed softly to herself. Her earphones placed firmly in her ears as she bobbed her head gently up and down. The dark haired girl's lips moving wordlessly as the last song faded away before she launched herself foolhardily into the next one.

Eyes fluttering close as a small smile graced her lips when she began to sing the words to one of her favorite songs 'I Am,' in a soft whisper:

'_Let's search for and gather the shards of dreams_

_Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now,_

_Changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow._

_Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present._

_It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all._

_I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket._

_I can't say things with childlike plainness now._

_It's said that time settles all, but without understanding--_

_I believe in you 24 hours a day_

_I stare wide-eyed, even at common words_

_Time is always laughing on its swift feet_

_Let's find a present we want to look for more than memor—' _

"Is this seat taken?" asked a sickeningly polite voice.

Kagome let out a sigh of frustration and hit the 'pause' button on her CD player. She then grudgingly turned to the person that just interrupted her, impatience written all over her face. "Can I help you?" she asked crisply as she focused her eyes on the man before her.

It was as if her personality did a complete three-sixty from the more sympathetic creature she used to be. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't much care for heights and finding oneself stuck inside a small metal bird where you are at the mercy of the elements wasn't something that could soothe a troubled mind. Or maybe it could be the fact that she could taste freedom so close that she didn't care anymore. Freedom that would be untainted by catering to Kikyou's every whim or showing society how a proper heiress should act. Whatever it was or could be didn't matter to Kagome right now. Right now what mattered was getting back to the relaxing music of her song.

"Is this seat taken?" he repeated once more, irritation not yet creeping into his voice. He watched her looking at him and the smallest of smiles pulled onto his pale lips. His chrisom eyes taking in the defiant looking teenager who he could obviously see did not want his company.

"Well I'm sorry but this seat is taken," she managed civilly. It seemed clear to anyone that bothered to listen that her words were indeed strained. She was ready to hit the 'play' button on her CD player and turn her back on him when she felt more then saw him settling in the unoccupied chair. "Hey mister I told you that—" she began her protests only to be cleanly cut off.

"Someone's going to have to teach you manners one day," he mused thoughtfully, almost to himself. He quickly grabbed her chin in his hands with his slim fingers so she wouldn't turn away from him. Brown eyes gazed defiantly into chrisom before she let out a sigh and looked down.

"My apologies sir… I'm just… I'm just not used to flying," she said grudgingly, the old Kagome seeping back in. 'Let go of me.' Her mind wanted to scream angrily at her captor but she held her tongue still.

"Understandable but next time, you might get hurt if you talk that way to your betters," he soothed. A smirk plastered almost in a half hazard way on his lips as if anticipating that day with a small thrill.

"I… sure… fine then but can you let go of my chin?" she asked in a calm, collective voice. She wanted desperately to yank her chin out of his hands but being around him seemed to leech her strength until she could barely think clearly.

"Naraku." As he gave her that word he allowed the balls of his fingers to dig into her chin once as if a final warning before letting his slim fingers fall from her face. His fingers started to settle a black briefcase against his lap before he went about opening it. He could feel curious brown eyes trained towards him until he finally ventured to turn his head slightly to look at her once more. "Yes?"

"Naraku? What's that?" she asked as she pulled the headphones from out of her ears as if that would make her hear him better. Part of her ached to rub her sore chin knowing there would probably be markings afterward but she didn't quite want to give him the satisfaction. She didn't even know what had made her ask that question but it seemed important enough to be asked and a good way to ignore the pain.

"My name is Naraku," he explained slowly as if talking to a simpleton. "And yours?" he drawled as he looked at her with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Kagome," she replied with a huff and began to put her headphones against her ears again when she was stopped. Brown eyes traveled down to the hand that encased her wrist before she looked askance at the man that was holding it. "Can I help you?"

"Kagome-sama," he pronounced the words with obvious scorn. "I am to act as your bodyguard… did you know this?" He raised his eyebrow in amusement as her mouth fell open a bit. "Of course you wouldn't. A child's place is to obey the wishes of her guardian and never question them. Besides Kikyou agreed that I'd be best suited to—"

"Ki… Kikyou?" gasped Kagome. She felt as if she was hit right in the stomach leaving her completely breathless. Her heart felt ready to crawl out her throat so that she firmly clamped her mouth close to stop it. She turned deathly pale before she blushed in fury, her eyes glinting in displeasure until she composed herself. "How considerate of her, she's always looking out for my best interest," she choked out the lie as if she was commenting on the weather.

"You don't have much of a poker face," he commented, slightly amused.

"I did not ask you Naraku-san," she snapped bitterly, her nostrils flaring. She stood up suddenly and was about to leave except that Naraku was blocking her exit. "Can you please move so that I may go," she ordered instead of asking. It seemed the longer she spent with this man the more that he grated on her nerves.

"Why?" he asked casually as if entertaining the request of a five-year-old.

"Why?" she asked tersely her hands opening and closing into fists. She was nearly bristling with anger and was ready to say something smart when her fiancé arrived. Her body relaxing automatically as brown eyes met cobalt.

"Are you okay Kagome-chan?" Kouga looked from Kagome then to the man that was sitting his seat. He had only gone for a few minutes to check on Kagome's grandfather to reassure him and her that Souta had things under control. Then as he moved back down the aisle to his Kagome he finds this happening.

"He's my body guard," she growled out through clenched teeth. The beginning of a headache starting up as her fingertips began to rub along her temples. She then tried to take deep, relaxing breaths. Her eyes fluttering close before she opened them again with a smile gliding onto her lips as if in peace. "Please Naraku-san I must ask for you to leave because the seat you took was his. But I do hope you honor us with your presence in the near future," she breathed out.

Naraku looked calculatedly at the two people standing before him before he let out a dark chuckle. "I… yes. As you wish Kagome-sama," he sighed as if in regret. He then slowly stood in one fluid movement and gave her a short bow. He then gave Kouga a cold smile and a short bow before departing them quickly, leaving them both stunned.

"That cocky bastard, what is the meaning of this?" he growled as he balled his hands into fists.

"It's… Kikyou has given me a bodyguard. Isn't that nice?" she asked instead of stating. She sat back in her chair and fiddled with her headphones while she felt more then saw Kouga take a seat.

"She did this without your permission? I SHOULD—" grounded out Kouga before stopping as she rested her hand over his clenched fist. His cobalt eyes turned to look into her doe brown ones before giving out a frustrated sigh.

"No. Don't… its okay," she murmured trying to convince herself of that as well. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and gave an almost apologetic smile to the stewardess and the other passengers who looked at them curiously. 'I knew he would be upset,' she thought remorsefully.

"You're too good to her." His words were measured as if he didn't want to upset his loved one more. His hand brought her fingers to his lips before offering them a kiss.

"I know," she said dryly before smiling sweetly at him.

BACK IN THE JUNGLE

A form leapt from tree branch to tree as golden eyes darted occasionally to the sky to watch the progress of the metal bird. A growl escaping his lips occasionally as his little companion clung tightly to him. His little body hid under his silver mane so that enemies could not easily see him.

It wasn't that he hadn't seen these metal birds flying over his domain before. It was that something about it set his heart beating quickly and his throat to rumble with yet another growl. Something foul was on that metal bird. There was something that was evil and could possibly threaten to ruin his wild utopia.

He couldn't allow it… he swore to protect it. And Kami help the poor sap that would stand in his way. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up with the metal bird for long but golden eyes made note to track its progress across the sky. A grunt came from perfect lips at that knowledge that it was close to 'the man's civilization.' A territory that he avoided at all cost if he could.

"_Are we to go?"_ Shippo asked in their native tongue. His furry little head poked through the silver curtain to look at his friend. He pointed his little index finger to the sky as if that would help elaborate what he meant before he was gently smacked away.

"_If go then you won't_," the silver haired man said gruffly. He ignored Shipo's whining protests as he began to leap away towards his home. His fingers curled around an occasionally vine to swing on if there was a large gap between the trees. 'No Shippo it would not be safe to endanger you,' he thought to himself but didn't voice to the little kit. He had a sinking feeling that if he showed that he really cared for the kit then he'd never hear the end of it.

AT THE AIRPORT, THAT AFTERNOON

"You call this roughing it, huh?" grumbled Souta as he glared at his older sister. His suitcase had already been grabbed by a steward as he and his relatives made their way to the hummer limousine waiting for them.

"Well... yeah. Actually I do consider this roughing it. We are like smack damn in the middle of the Amazon and we don't even get a limo," she grumbled. But then he flashed the steward a grin as he helped her into the car. "Thank you for your hospitality," she offered up her gratitude before settling into her seat.

"Africa Kagome," Souta corrected in disgust. His eyes narrowed at his sister for making such a mistake. "The Amazon is in South America," he decided to add for her benefit. Then climbed into the hummer unassisted, scuffing at the hand that was offered to him. 'I can do this all on my own you know,' he wanted to grouch at the steward but held his tongue.

"I knew that! I was just testing you," she huffed out in denial, her eyes averted from her brother. Then a frown of disapproval appeared on her lips. "You should tell the nice steward thank you," she ordered.

"Suuuurrreee," drawled out Souta crossing his arms after he buckled his seat belt. "And why should I? He didn't help me into the hummer," Souta grumbled before taking out his videogame from his vest pocket.

"He offered to though," Kagome countered looking at her brother in irritation. She smiled as the steward helped her grandfather into the car before helping him with his seat belt. The old man was too sleepy from his plane right to fuss and slap away the helping hands. His head already drooped as he continued to snore loudly.

"Thank you again," Kagome breathed before helping her sleeping grandfather to sit properly.

"Well I don't need help. I'm not an invalid and neither are you Kagome," he growled out in disapproval. He shut up as Kouga climbed into the car with them before he gestured to the man. "You see he didn't ask for the steward's assistance," he huffed. His fingers were already snapping on the on switch to his Gameboy Advance.

"Hey kid if your sister says to say thank you then just do it," growled out Kouga warningly. He plucked the Gameboy from Souta's fingers and ignored the sounds of protests. "Just do it and I'll give it back to you okay?" he offered with a small smile.

"Fine! Thanks for nothing," he quickly directed at the steward before snatching up his Gameboy. He glared with disapproval at the fact that his game had been going on while Kouga had grabbed it so that now he was down to two men instead of his three. 'Must have lost one while messing around with… AAAHH!' his thoughts quickly were halted as Kouga grabbed him.

"Damn brat that wasn't what I meant for you to say," grounded out Kouga as he placed Souta in a headlock. His knuckles were already digging into Souta's head as Kagome murmured another quickly apology. "Now say you're fucking sorry for being such an asshole!"

"How can I when you're trying to embed your fist into my skull you prick!" screeched out Souta in rage trying to pull away.

"SOUTA!" cried out Kagome scandalous. She barely even noticed as the steward made a quick exit. Her mind was too busy on making sure that Grandpa was propped up right before trying to pull the two boys apart.

But by this time Souta had already hit the pause button his game to at least save his other men before he tossed it across the seat. His hands now free, he began to struggle fool-heartedly to pull away.

"So you think you're a smartass," grunted Kouga as he tightens his headlock on Souta.

"Kouga! Souta knock it off know!" hissed Kagome low. She then proceeded to pinch both of the boys hard on their arms. A cold smile spread across her lips as they looked at her as if affronted.

"Kagome," they both whined before glaring at each other. Each male sat back in their respective seat before looking away from the other. "He started it," muttered between the both of them.

"Well I finished it," snapped Kagome, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"We have arrived Miss," announced the driver as he opened up the door. His eyes widening in surprise at the mini scuffle that had restarted again before a knowing look spread across his face. 'So this is why Yoshi insisted that I opened the door for them instead,' he thought bitterly. He then placed his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle.

A kind smile ready on his lips as all eyes turned towards him. "As I was saying…" he said clearing his throat. He took a step back and showed them the entrance to their hotel. "We have arrived," he breathed with a deep bow.

Kagome eyes widen in surprise before a flush spread across her cheeks like wildfire. She didn't even want to know what her sister Kikyou thought of her acting like such a… a savage. Her mouth that had fallen open snapped quickly closed as she nodded her head in acknowledgement to the driver. "We thank you, don't we guys?" she turned her head to glare at Kouga and Souta.

"Yeah," they grunted their consent before each of them shuffled out of the car.

Gently Kagome helped unbuckle her Grandpa's seatbelt and shook him awake. "Grandpa… grandpa we're here," she breathed. Part of her had wondered how anybody could have slept through their little scuffle.

As her grandfather jerked away and rubbed away the drool from his chin she smiled. Her eyes turning to look at the hotel and sighed. 'So this will be my home for the next month or so,' she thought almost forlornly.

AT THE JUNGLE, TOWARDS EVENING

The wild man of the jungle knew his home by heart. His years spent looking in every knick and cranny he could see with his golden eyes. His feet traveling even to the outskirts of 'man's civilization' before he quickly turned back. Sometimes his trouble led him into getting into trouble for going where he had no business going. But it was trial and error for him as he quickly developed the muscles and wit to defend himself in his domain.

He familiarized himself with every smell, sight and feeling that could be had in his jungle. His were the ears that were first to hear warnings of danger from the neighboring creatures. His lips the first to speak a smart remark if need be.

He smiled, letting out a slight grunt as he thought of his last fight. It had been with his brother Raimi just yesterday by the waterfall. A slight tussle emerged with chest beating; plant throwing and hair pulling that left them both falling out of their tree and into the lake.

It had left the silver haired wild man roaring with laughter even as his silver hair clung to his scalp. His fingers, on trying to capture purchase on the muddy shore, were useless when his older brother pushed him right back in. A flash of canines shown in a smile before his brother trundled off leaving him behind to shake off.

'_Wet dog_.' That was what his brother said he looked like when he arrived back home. His golden eyes glaring at Raimi even as shook his head once more. Water drops flying everywhere until his brother tackled him down. Raimi's big hands smacked lightly against the silver haired man's chest until he grunted in resignation.

"_Yaro!"_ called out a female voice in the native tongue of his home.

His eyes quickly found the female who called her before quickly leaping down from the tree he had been standing in. So lost was he in his thoughts a few minutes ago that he didn't realize he arrived home until now. "_Ummi_," he called in response.

His little friend untangled himself from Yaro's silver mane so that he could launch himself into a female gorilla's arms. His little face snuggled against the matronly creature even as Yaro drew near knuckles touching the ground as he walked.

He waited, sitting in a crouching position with knuckles on the ground, to be acknowledged once more by his Ummi 'mother.' His golden eyes softening slightly as he watched his mother plucked a tick from the auburn hair before popping it into her mouth.

"_You haven't eaten_," he grunted as he watched his mother reach for another insect. All the while Shippo sat there in a docile stupor in her arms, enjoying being groom. His blue-green eyes were already sliding to half mast as he began to doze off.

"_You kept him out too long_," was here only response as she looked with disapproval at her son. She then opened an arm out to him and secured him in a hug, Shippo tucked safely against her other arm. She rubbed her short muzzle against his neck, taking in his scent as well as giving him a loving touch before allowing him to do the same.

Though Yaro seemed to send out vibes saying to 'stay back' he seemed to enjoy the gentle comforts his mother could offer. His heart was unable to take brushing her off like that unlike with the other female gorillas in his group. As soon as she let go of him he stood on his hind legs behind her. His fingers working through her coarse fur to preen as well as feed her the tasty little treats.

"_Wasaki_," barked an older gorilla after a few minutes of peace. The male gorilla's fur was already gray in the middle of his back as he walked towards their little group. His mate didn't even pause in her grooming of the small kit in her arms to pay her spouse attention. Just a soft click of disapproval heard from her lips before she opened her mouth to receive another treat.

"_Not Wasaki. It's Yaro, Uba. Yaro!_" growled Yaro in frustration. He stopped what he was doing and pulled at his silver hair in frustration before going back to grooming his mother. His golden eyes narrowed with a small frown on his lips even as he began to look for more insects.

"_Wasaki_," grunted his Uba before walking towards his mate. The male gorilla made it a point always to point out that Yaro was an outsider, 'the enemy' as the name meant. "_Why is Wasaki grooming you? I thought he didn't like insects_?" Uba said in the closet thing a gorilla could come to a sneer.

"_Feeding Ummi_," grumbled Yaro gruffly as his golden eyes darted up for a moment.

"_I can do that_," sniffed Uba offended and slapped his fist against his chest.

"_Then go ahead Uba_," huffed Yaro in their native tongue. He rolled his golden eyes and stepped back away from his adoptive father allowing the man to take his place.

"_Uba leave Yaro alone_," snapped Raimi and lightly tweaked his father's ear. The new male who had made an appearance then ruffled Shippo's hair a bit before pushing Yaro's shoulder affectionately. "That's his way of showing he cares," Raimi said as an aside to his brother.

"_I wish he didn't show it then_," Yaro grunted, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips. He then frowned as his tummy began to growl in protest. His face scrunched in distaste when Raimi offered him a stick crawling with ants. "_No thanks_," he brushed off holding his hand up in gentle refusal.

"_Your lose then_," Raimi barked in laughter before moving his short muzzle along the stick to eat.

"_I'll eat what I saved up yesterday then tomorrow I hunt_," Yaro declared. He placed a kiss on his mother's leathery cheek before scooping up the sleepy Shippo. An affectionate nuzzle given to silence the kit's protest before he hopped into his tree nest to sleep.

NEXT DAY, MORNING

For Kagome it seemed that it always took her a while to wake up. First her mind would slowly slip away from unconsciousness and then her body would slowly wake up. A tongue would dart out to lick suddenly dry lips before a yawn stretched open her mouth.

Her eyes would open once before shutting close, the light being too bright or her eyelids to heavy to keep her lids open. A soft groan would issue passed her parted lips and slowly her fingers will curl into the sheets before releasing them. Her eyes fluttering open finally as she stares at the wall.

Then after a full ten minutes she would venture to sit up and comb her fingers through her hair. Her head giving a last shake to knock away any dreams she might have had. She would then stare at the wall in front of her as if debating with herself whether she would get up or not. Then she found herself lurching to her feet, tottering for a moment before standing still.

'I hate mornings,' she thought foggily before she made her way to the bathroom. Her fingers groped for her toothbrush before squeezing a bit of toothpaste onto it. She scrubbed manically, occasionally mumbling something incoherent to herself before spitting the foam out. A quick swig and gurgle of mouth wash before she spit that all out and looked at the mirror. Another yawn split her face nearly in two before she undressed and hopped in the shower.

Always she would turn the spray to freezing cold to wake her up with a yip o surprise before she eased the tap onto hot. Her hands turning the knob to as hot as she could stand as her flesh turned a rosy pink with her face tilted to the showerhead.

It was the morning practices she went through every morning ever since she was five. No one dared breaking her from her routine for fear of meeting a head one collation with pillows, alarm clocks, a bar of soap or whatever she had at hand. It was best that if they wanted to wake her up at a certain time then to set her alarm clock an hour early.

A sigh of relief pushed pass her lips as well as steam pass the shower door as she stepped from her little cubicle. A towel wrapped around her naked body as she began to dab at her hair with another one.

She quickly began to dress into a pair of olive green cargo pants and a white tank top shirt with the words 'Boys are just born Stupid.' Her fingers quickly pulled her long black hair in a high ponytail so that cool air could touch her nape before she placed a necklace around her neck.

Her fingers brushing against the ring attached to the end of it like a pendant. It was her engagement ring from Kouga. Her hands cupping the precious ring to look at the simple gold band with a diamond for each year they'd known each other. She placed it to her lips to kiss before letting the necklace fall against her chest.

Kagome really didn't know why she refused to wear Kouga's engagement ring in the normal way. It wasn't as if she didn't think it wasn't pretty and all, far from it. It was just that it felt awkward wearing it. I mean sure she can do things while wearing it but it just didn't feel right wearing it.

'It's just… it's like a… I don't know if… arrgh,' she thought. Her fingers combing viciously through her hair as she made a wry face. Her head snapped quickly to the door as she heard the door. So on bare feet she gravitated towards the door and opened it up a crack to see who it was. Then seeing as it was her brother she opened it all the way. "Souta?" she asked in confusion. Her eyes darted to the clock on the hotel's nightstand in her room to see that it flashed 7:45 in the morning. 'Wow I'm up early,' she thought in amazement.

"Hey Kag…" trailed off Souta unsure on how he was possibly going to frame his question. His back softly thumped against the wall close to the door. His eyes trained down on the ground as he laced his fingers behind him. At no point did he look up at to acknowledge her presence.

"What is it Souta?" asked Kagome kindly as she ruffled his hair a bit. A small laugh coming from her when she saw Souta finally look at her with slight irritation at the gesture before brushing her hand away. "Hey Souta…" she trailed off in worry when she saw his face was serious. "If it's really that bad then it's better to tell before—" she began before Souta quickly spilled out what he came to say.

"Grandpa is gone and I heard from some of the staff that he bribe a native to take him into the jungle!" he quickly breathed so fast that at the end he had to take a big gulp of air.

Kagome blinked in confusion as she tried to take it all in before her eyes widen in surprise then frustration. "WHAT!" she screeched, slamming her fist against the wall. She ignored the heads that poked out from rooms of other guests as they looked to see what all the fuss was about.

"Calm down sis, it's not that serious," shushed her little brother. He nearly pressed his hand to her mouth so she wouldn't let out a groan of displeasure. He seemed nervous as well as embarrassed to find his sister and him and this situation. 'I'm not supposed to be the level headed one here. That's sis's job,' he grumbled to himself.

With a slight nod of understanding she let out a sigh as he pulled his hand away. Her body feeling limp as it leaned against her doorframe for support. 'My grandfather, in the jungle, in the middle of nowhere with jaguars and rabid monkeys… Yes of course I'm calm,' she thought sarcastically.

To be continued…

Announcement: I have too many stories so in order to update more efficiently I'm putting half of my stories on hold. So I will only be updating thirty. In order to make sure that this story or any of my stories that you like are put on the 'In Progress' List then you must review the latest chapter. Results will be up on March 31, 2006 on my homepage on which made the cuts. So in consequence to give all my stories a fair I'm updating all of them. Whichever has the highest reviews for the last updated chapter then they will make the cut. So you understand stories with this announcement at the end of them are the latest chapter. Thank you.


End file.
